


Marcid and Amorous

by Unquiet_Words



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Prompt given: Marcid - incredibly exhausted.





	Marcid and Amorous

“Why, exactly, am I here again?”

“Because he’s been in there for  _days_!” Hashirama turned wide eyes onto his friend, doing his best to whisper even though he knew full well the lab doors were sealed and soundproof. All Madara did was give him a flat look, not bothering at all to keep his own voice down despite the late hour.

“I didn’t ask why  _you_  were here. I asked why  _I_  was dragged out of my house for this.”

“For moral support?”

Really, he should’ve known better than to rely on his friend. Any matter that involved Tobirama was dismissed with an indignant huff and a raised chin, and this one was to be no different. “Get him out yourself. Not my business.”

“But I’m not  _allowed_!  _Madara_!” His desperate pleaded went ignored as his friend marched right out the front door, leaving him shifting his weight and eyeing the door to his brother’s private lab. The last time he’d entered without permission had ended with vicious chemical burns, a stern lecture, and a dry spell he’d rather not repeat.

But he really was beginning to worry. Tobirama was becoming famous for getting sucked into his work, and it wasn’t unheard of for him to go hours without food or drink because of it. He couldn’t help but worry about him now, chewing on his lip as he debated whether the future consequences would be worth the check-in.

In the end, his brotherly instinct won out. There was just no good reason for Tobirama to go  _days_ without a break, no matter how important he thought whatever he was working on was. At least those seal breaking lessons were handy for something, and Hashirama made a mental note to thank Touka later as he worked his chakra through the delicate network weaved into the door specifically to keep people like him out.

The lab smelled just as he remembered it did. Awful. Like cleaning supplies and burnt... _something_. He really didn’t want to know what either. He shut the door ever so gently behind him, not wanting to do anything that would make his brother even angrier at his invasion. Though he didn’t seem too terribly mad at the moment, his back still turned to the door, shoulders hunched forward as he sat at his desk, peering into some sort of scientific instrument and his quill scratching frantic over the surface of his notes.

“Tobira?” His brother didn’t so much as glance at him, the only indication that he’d been heard at all being a slight hum. Hashirama considered going up to him but thought better of it, staying to fidget at the door instead. “Otouto, don’t you think it’s time for a break?”

That at least caught his attention a little more. Tobirama turned to frown over at his clock, and even from that distance Hashirama could see how deeply exhaustion was etched into his face.

“S’just been a few hours.” How he could slur that out and believe it was beyond Hashirama’s understanding. Caution be damned, he left his station at the door, wincing at how cold the tiled floor was against his bare feet.

The question was how to break it to him gently. Hashirama knew he wasn’t the best at being subtle or easing news onto people, even if he was getting better at it - he thought so anyway. “Tobira, what day do you think it is?”

Pausing in his note taking at last, Tobirama leaned back in his chair to stare up at him. Somehow, he’d managed to make his already ruby red eyes look bloodshot, and it took a lot longer than it should have for him to form a response.

“Thursday?”

Hashirama took a moment to brush the bangs out of his brother’s face, and made a note to make sure his brother got a nice, hot bath the next morning. It usually took some doing to get him to indulge in more than just a quick wash-up, but he really needed to take better care of himself.

“It’s Saturday, Otouto. You’ve been working for almost two straight days.” The furrowed brow seemed more to do with processing the information rather than disbelief, and Hashirama took his chance to get him up, a little surprised by how easy it was to get him to follow but not at all willing to question his luck. “C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.”

Getting him to their shared room proved easy enough, with not a word of protest the entire way. It was only after the door had shut behind them that Tobirama finally turned on him, his back hitting the bed and drawing an undignified yelp out of him before a mouth slotted against his own. It seemed exhaustion had done little to slow Tobirama’s hands down, nimble fingers making quick work of Hashirama pants and he wasted no time in shoving them out of the way, teeth giving him a chastising nip even as he wrapped one talented hand around his already half-hard cock.

“Should’ve gotten me sooner.” It was difficult to see passed the haze of lust washing over him, harder still to keep his eyes open with that wicked hand twisting just right, the surprise of how eagerly his brother had jumped him making it all that much overwhelming. But something too similar to guilt was shading those beautiful eyes for Hashirama to let himself enjoy this without question. Luckily for him, his answer came only a few moments later, pressed into the crook of his neck with a soft kiss. “Promised Fridays would be ours.”

Oh. It was guilt then. It took all the strength he could muster, but Hashirama worked a hand between them and stopped the one currently making his head fuzzy, doing his best - and not fully succeeding - to swallow back the whine when that delicious friction stopped. Tobirama lifted his head and blinked at him a few times while he gathered back his voice.

“Nothing to apologize for, Otouto.” He did his best to smile and not look like he was struggling to keep his hips still, nuzzling his brother’s nose with his own to get the point across. “I know what your work means to you.”

The edges of Tobirama’s eyes softened, a quiet smile he knew only he ever got to saw ghosting on those lips. When they kissed, it had none of the desperate edge like before, no tongues or teeth but it made the moment all the sweeter in Hashirama’s mind.

“Anija, let me make it up to you.”

He would be the first to admit he was a weak man. Especially so when it came to his precious little brother, with red eyes hazed with desire and his own need pressing against his thigh. And as long as guilt had no part in it, he saw no reason to deny Tobirama anything his heart desired.

Of course, he really should’ve thought it through past the throbbing need, since Tobirama lasted a grand total of three minutes before he passed out, soft snores tickling his skin where he’d pressed his face back against his neck. All he’d managed to do was work Hashirama further up and leave him hanging, and part of him wanted to cry at how cruel a fate he’d been left to as he unwrapped the hand still fisted around him.

He gave some thought to sneaking off to the bathroom to finish himself off, but one look at his brother’s peaceful face had him abandoning the idea in favor of maneuvering them both into a better sleeping position. Tobirama had admitted once that he always slept better when they were together, perhaps not in those exact words but the thought still kept him there, brushing his fingers through white hair as he calmed himself down.

On the bright side, Tobirama was clearly out of it, and would probably stay that way until at least noon. He kissed his brother’s forehead, letting out a quiet sigh before closing his eyes for the night. Waiting might not be his first choice, but there was a good chance he could use it to his advantage, maybe even get a date out of his troubles. It had been far too long since they’d went out together, just the two of them, and he was already looking forward to spending the next day with his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given: Marcid - incredibly exhausted.


End file.
